A Struggle of Hope and of Worth
by Griffiti
Summary: Hikaru is a newly chosen candidate to participate in the Chunin Exams. Always looked down on for his unique, yet seemingly weak Kekkei Genkai, he struggles to make his place in the world. He hopes on making his mark during the exams, showing that he and his rare Kekkei Genkai, can have worth. (*PLEASE review! New Chapters will be coming frequently! Thank you!*)
1. The Journey to the Trials!

_Weak…_ I was always called it. Ever since my graduation from the Academy Class, I have been looked down on. Iwagakure was a place of unique skills, techniques, and Kekkei Genkai and the home of the powerful Dust Release Kekkei Touta. Powerful Shinobi were spread through-out the nation, all of which were expected to be role models and guides for our futures. And now, my future was beginning. The arrival of the Chunin Exams was finally here.

I sat at the kitchen table, scanning the Application Form for entry into the Exams. The array of questions just seemed endless. Asking everything possible thing that could be known about a Ninja's background and skills.

_Chunin Exams Application Form:_

_Name: Hikaru Kotetsu_

_Clan of Origin: Kotetsu Clan_

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Weight: 112 Lb_

_Age: 16_

_D/O/B: Feburary 22nd_

_Gender: Male_

_Birth Country: Land of Stone _

_Village: Iwagakure(Village Hidden in the Rocks)_

_Specialty: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu_

_Chakra Nature(s): Doton(Earth Release), Suiton(Water Release)_

_Kekkei Genkai: Jinton(Swift Release)_

_Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags_

_Primary Weapon: Kunai_

_Secondary Items: Medical Kit, Water Pouch_

_Appearance: Fairly short. Wears standard Shinobi sandals, Iwagakure Head Protector around forehead, bandages around arms, black trench coat, and several piercings on the ears and one lip. Black hair and blue eyes._

_Background: I was born in Iwagakure, and raised by two loving parents. I was one of the few to inherit a Kekkei Genkai in my Clan. The Kotetsu Clan are branched off from the Senju Clan, so we have had a few members born with Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. My Mother and Father are Jonin-ranking Shinobi for Iwagakure, and are my role models. I graduated from an Academy Student at a young age. My Swift Release Kekkei Genkai has been mostly looked down on, but has intrigued some of the higher-ranked Shinobi of my Village. _

That… Wasn't even the whole thing. There were specific, detailed questions about my parents, techniques of mine, my Clan, and what I knew of my Village. I had finally finished it though, it being now almost midnight.

I was beginning to grow tiresome, drifting in and out of potential sleep. A huge rush of relief filled my mind as I dropped the pencil down after finishing the form. There it was. This piece of paper was what confirmed my participation in these exams. It would be sent out tomorrow when we departed for the village of Konohagakure. The thought make me shake with excitement.

I began packing my tools and other supplies for the trip and the Exam. I knew what was expected. I had read and heard of the past Chunin Exams when they were held at Konoha. I was prepared for the brutal testing, but also could feel the uneasy anxiety that filled my mind.

_The Next Day: _

I flung out of bed, panting from a nightmare about tomorrow's Exams. That's when I realized it. I glanced at the clock, it was already the day. The day we travel to Konoha and see if we have what it takes to become a Chunin.

I rushed around, getting dressed, packing the rest of what I needed and eating breakfast. I stood there looking in the mirror as I put my Forehead Protector on. _"This is it Hikaru. You have to show them you are worth something,"_ I thought. The metallic plating of the headband shimmered in the light. I caressed the symbol engraved on it. I was proud to serve for Iwagakure, and I will do all I can to show it that I can be worth something important.

I was fully dressed and ready to go. I stood at the front door and hugged my parents good-bye. "Good luck out there, Hikaru. Don't underestimate anyone, and don't let anyone's underestimation of you stop you from succeeding," my Father told me. I said, "Thanks Father, I'll do what I can." "We love you, Hikaru. Be careful," my Mother said. I smiled, "Don't worry Mother, I'll be fine. I am your son aren't I?" They both smiled and waved me off. I heard the front door shut behind me, and I stepped out and headed for my destination with the others: Konoha.

_After meeting the team at the Iwagakure Academy Building:_

Me and my two other comrades began our journey to the Land of Fire with Tiruko-Sensei. Jumping tree to tree, and listening to the items in my backpack jumble around. The warm sun that would occasionally peak through the leaves was satisfying as it hit me. I have never traveled this far out of the village. The Land of Stone was a long way away from the Land of Fire, not to mention the distance between Iwagakure and Konohagakure.

We stopped to rest for the night, setting up camp and sitting around together talking about strategies, and also just each other. Tiruko-Sensei was very laid-back and caring, and he understood his role for turning us into fine Shinobi. He was the only one besides my comrades, Otoko and Karu, that respected my potential as a Shinobi.

Iwagakure is filled with uniquely gifted Shinobi, but for some reason, most of the classmates I have and others look down on my Kekkei Genkai. Calling it weak and a "fake Kekkei Genkai," due to it being similar to the Body Flicker Technique in some ways. It was often compared to the speed that the Raikage could achieve. It made me feel hopeless in becoming a good Shinobi, yet gave me the motivation to push myself to find the hope.

I lay on the ground, looking at the night sky, pondering over and over again about tomorrow's trials until I began to grow tiresome, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Tomorrow, my future begins..."_

**Next chapter will be more exciting, and it will get better once the Exams begin. Just please review and message me with any suggestions! Thank you! ^_^**


	2. The Exams Begin!

**The second chapter is a little lengthy compared to the other one, but it's getting more interesting. PLEASE review and message me with suggestions or thoughts so that I can make this story better. Thank you! ^_^**

I jolted awake due to a sudden noise. I looked around quickly, only to spot Tiruko-Sensei packing up our supplies.

"For one of the fastest Shinobi around, you sure are slow in the morning aren't ya, Hikaru?" Sensei mocked. I sarcastically chuckled at the joke and immediately got up and started packing up.

_Traveling to Konoha: _

We were only a few miles away from Konoha, which excited me but at the same time gave me goose bumps. I was nervous about the Exams. I had heard in past years how the Chunin Exams were in Konoha. The only difference from a few years when they last held them there was that the written portion was taken out. Instead, a written assessment was sent in from the squad's captain. The Forest of Death trial, and the 1 on 1 matches were still held though.

What had been a few hours, seemed like minutes, because we were already walking up the path to the Konoha Gates. I marveled at the architecture that made up the village. Iwagakure was mainly constructed from Earth Release Users that create the buildings, and most of the buildings were just brown with different colored roofs. Konoha though, was so colorful and asymmetric, it was almost beautiful. It seemed so much brighter, and more alive. Looking at the village made my home-sickness fade away.

We neared the Academy building in Konoha. When we opened the doors, it was flooded with Shinobi from surrounding lands. Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, and more. I have never seen so many Shinobi of different nations gathered together, it was incredible.

After waiting in line at a registration desk, we finally walked up and gave our information. "Please go outside and meet up with your Squad Captain and head for the Forest of Death Training Ground." We nodded and headed outside.

We caught up with Tiruko-Sensei, and began heading to the forest. My mind was clouded with so many thoughts. I was shaking from excitement, but also from fear. I didn't know the abilities and skills some of these foreign Shinobi might be capable of.

_Flashback:_

_Iwagakure, outside the Training Area:_

"_Oof!" I grunted as I hit the ground. "You will always be weak you know. You may think your Kekkei Genkai will offer you a future, or grant you a special advantage, but you're wrong. I don't have any Kekkei Genkai, and I am still strong enough to beat you!" One of the boys from my class told me. He and his two friends began to kick me as I curled up into a ball trying to reduce the pain. "Why do I take this…" I thought to myself. The kicking stopped for a moment, and I began to stand up. When I was standing, one of the boys looked me right in the eye. He lunged at me with his fist and attempted to strike me. I grabbed it and stopped the punch. He looked at me, shocked. I glared at him and jumped back. They started laughing. The main boy sneered, "You think you are tough? I would like to see you try to beat us you pathetic excuse for a Shinobi!" My eyes widened with anger. They all just continued to laugh. I performed a Boar Handseal, "**Swift Release: Streamline Punch!" **Before they could even turn their heads, I moved forward at a fast enough speed that I was merely a blur. Within a 2 second interval, the boy was on the ground knocked out from the blow and I was several yards behind the group. The other two looked at me. "H-He… Let's go!" Without any hesitation, they sprinted out. I looked down at the boy on the ground. "You will never catch up to me…" I whispered._

_Back at Konoha Academy Building:_

We reached a tall, chain-link fence that seemed to stretch on forever as it barricaded the forest within it. Even the outside looked dreadful. The forest looked dark and vast. You could almost smell the fear as we approached the other Shinobi and their squads near the main gate as we awaited instruction.

"Hikaru, are you sure we can do this?" Karu asked. She seemed more frightened than the rest of us. Tiruko-Sensei responded, "Listen, the three of you. When you are inside there, you just need to stay calm and keep an eye out for one another. Reach the objective quickly but carefully. Karu, your Wood Release will serve as good shelter and defense. Otoko, make sure you put your Lightning Release to good work alright? And Hikaru, do not hesitate with your Swift Release. You are the fastest Shinobi in these exams, and I know back at home you aren't treated fairly for your skills, but here, you must show them all you have and make sure you protect these two and yourself. Karu and Hikaru, you are the only two Shinobi able to perform Kekkei Genkai here besides a Shinobi from Kirigakure and one from Sunagakure. You may be unique here, but still be careful. Make your mark in this exam, I believe in you all."

We stood silent, unspoken and utterly lost in what Sensei had said to us. "_Are we really this special to him?"_ I thought to myself. Right then, the mob of squads and squad captains went dead silent. The instructor had arrived with 2 Konoha ANBU by his side.

"Young Shinobi," He said with a booming voice. "Welcome to Konohagakure's Chunin Exams. You have all been sent here by your village's higher-ups to participate in these Exams based on skill and their trust in you."

I scanned around the crowd, looking at all the stone cold faces. The ages were around 12-18. Mostly the older ones were drop-outs that needed to restart their time as a Shinobi. Despite the ages, most of the people here looked nervous.

The instructor spoke again, "Your objective, is to retrieve one Heaven and one Earth Scroll and reach to tower inside the forest. You will be pitted against other squads, and be expected to capture their scroll until you get the required ones. And mind you… This forest isn't nicknamed "Forest of Death" for nothing…" The tone of his voice got very stern and intimidating.

Otoko whispered to Karu and I, "You guys, we need to follow Sensei's instructions. We can't let him, the village, or ourselves down." Karu and I nodded.

"Alright! Squad captains, it is your parting time. Say what you must, and head back to the Academy Building until further instruction," the instructor ordered.

"Just remember what I told you. Be careful, be alert, and be smart," That is what Sensei said before he departed from the group and headed off with the rest of the Jonin from other villages.

"Now, the rest of you, go to your designated gate posts!" And with that, we all split up by squads, heading to all different ends of the gates.

_At our Gate post: _

There the three of us stood, looking up at the tall, chain-link fence. "Gate 5," the sign read. The sign was all rusted and had vegetation on it. It just added to the ominous feeling the forest gave off.

Only the wind could be heard, rustling the trees and leaves around. It was if nothing living was actually there. We all were anxiously waiting for the signal to begin. I looked at my comrades, realizing what true friends I had, and how lucky I was to be fighting along side them today.

Suddenly there was a loud _BANG!_ The signal had sounded. I felt my heart jump and all the sudden felt queasy. For a moment, the three of us stood idol, not knowing what to do. Then we sprinted in, ready to take the challenges that lie ahead.

We quickly rushed to find a safe spot. The echoes of screams and bloodshed could already be heard filling the forest's vast array of trees. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins as we jumped from tree to tree, looking for some sort of hiding spot to prepare before we moved out.

The screams and sound of battle had finally ceased, which was reassuring, yet frightening. Knowing that many Shinobi had already fallen this early worried me. The three of us sat by a tree that was surrounded by rocks. We had a fire going, and put a tarp over the top of the opening of the rocks so that it would minimize the smoke releasing from the fire, and lower the risk of us being found.

"How is it already getting dark out? It seems like we just started," Karu said. "We found a safe place for now, so while we can, let's get some rest. One of us keeps look out, and we switch every hour," I suggested. They nodded.

I volunteered myself as the first shift. I sat on the branch of a tree, scanning for any activity. I looked up at the sky, dazed by the setting sun and the orange-red sky. After such a serious, and life-altering day so far, it was nice to see something this serene…

I lay on the branch, feeling the cool air nip at my face. I pulled the collar of my trench coat up over the bottom half of my face too counter it. It was so quiet… No noise indicating fighting or anything.

I flung up at the sound of a thud below the tree. I stealthy descended to the ground, staying hidden and trying to find what was there. There was a rustling of some leaves, then all the sudden something swiped at my head. I ducked, and there was a loud _thud _against the tree. I jumped back to see what it was. It was wolf, but not just a normal wolf. It was huge. It's paw was about the size of my head. I looked at it in terror. _"What is this? Why is there a wolf this big in a forest!?" _I thought to myself.

It lunged at me, and I side-stepped out of the way and jumped up. I quickly threw a shuriken at it. The shuriken pierced the back of it's neck, causing it to let out a loud howl of pain. I was surprised I hit it. I landed on the ground and watched as it shook, making the shuriken come out of it's neck. I quickly moved behind a tree, listening to it growl as it searched for me.

I could hear it sniffing, trying to track my scent. My thoughts raced, and adrenaline rushed all over my body. I slowly and quickly reached into my leg-pouch and pulled out another kunai. I held it in my hand tightly; I could see my hand turning red from clutching the weapon so tightly. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

I jumped out from behind the tree and threw the kunai. I did a Boar handseal, "**Swift Release: Streamline Dash!"** I rushed forward, and ended up behind the beast before the kunai even reached it. The kunai came flying towards me and caught it out of mid air. Time looked as though it was going to much slower, but in reality, I was moving at an amazingly high speed. It felt like I was in a separate world. It was amazing...

Using Swift Release once again, I rushed forward and slid underneath the beast's body, slicing the bottom of it's stomach with my kunai.

When I stop and got up, it looked utterly confused by the unimaginable speed I just moved at. Running several yards behind it before the kunai I threw even reached that distance and stabbing it all in a matter of 3 seconds. Even I myself, was amazed.

I watched as the wolf fell on it's side and let out a howl before silencing. It died easy, which, for it's size, surprised me. I began to head back to came when I heard a _Poof. _I turned around and the wolf was gone and a thin layer of smoke slowly faded.

"_A Summoning!?" _I frantically thought. Before I could react, a voice echoed behind me, "Heh… So you were able to beat my hound. " I spun around, and saw a boy standing there. He was wearing a Kusagakure forehead protector. "That is some Kekkei Genkai you have there. Never seen one like it before... Moving over 20 yards faster than a air-borne kunai, grabbing it, and running back slicing my summoning in a mere few seconds. Incredible I must say. But, I don't appreciate you killing my dog…" I frantically looked around. I realized Karu and Otoko were still resting at the camp.

He smirked, "**…Summoning: Hellhound**" He bit his thumbs and slammed his hands onto the ground. A Summoning pattern appeared, and then a puff of smoke arose. When it cleared, another wolf was standing beside him. It lowered it's head and growled. I pulled a kunai out of my pouch, and readied myself.

"_**So… This is when it really begins…"**_

_***Please review and follow! New chapters coming every day or so! Thank you so much for reading! Message any suggestions to me!***_


	3. Juro vs Hikaru! Rescued or Defeated?

I stood there, kunai in hand, my heart pounding due to the sudden fear that just took over my body. Strategy after strategy ran through my head. _"__Hikaru, do not hesitate with your Swift Release. You are the fastest Shinobi in these exams, and I know back at home you aren't treated fairly for your skills, but here, you must show them all you have and make sure you protect these two and yourself."_

Sensei… My mind went back to that moment when he said that to me. He placed his trust in me, I couldn't let him down. No matter what, I would protect my friends.

"Well then. Do you have a scroll? Maybe I can spare your life, in exchange for a scroll," the boy said. "How about it, Hikaru?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "You are one of the few in these exams that are capable of performing an effective Kekkei Genkai. Besides that, yours is especially unique. Most of the Shinobi here have heard about it," he replied in a surprisingly impressed tone.

"_They all acknowledged me…?" _I thought to myself. I looked up and said, "Well you know me, how about you?" He smiled, "The name is Juro. A Genin from Kusagakure." He was medium height, with long-ish black hair like me. He wore a red jacket with a black shirt and shorts. He had a sword strapped to his back.

"Enough talk. Do you have a scroll or not?" He demanded. I thought back to the campsite. We had an Earth Scroll in Karu's bag. "N-No. We are looking for scrolls ourselves. Ours got snatched in the start of the Exam."

He gave me a cold look, "You're lying." He pat the Hellhound summoning. It was huge… At least 5 feet off the ground, with grey and white fur and bright red eyes. He then smirked and said coldly, "Playtime." The beast lowered it's head and begun to growl. Juro pointed towards me, and the Hellhound leaped for me. My eyes widened in terror as it's massive body came at me. I jumped out of the way, dodging it just in time.

Juro sneered, "Come on, where's that skill I have heard so much about, huh?" The Hellhound came towards me once again. I dodged again and pierced it with my kunai, right in the hind leg. It let out a howl of pain, which turned into an angry growl.

Juro stood there watching his beast try to slaughter me. He seemed amused by the fear emitting from me. It was sickening how he just used his Summonings to fight for him.

The Hellhound jumped up, and lunged at me. I looked up and saw it's razor-sharp teeth bearing at me, ready to shut on me. I did a handseal, and using Swift Release, I avoided the attack and ended up on a branch. The beast seemed confused, as did Juro. I always wondered what it looked like in reality when I used my techniques. Everyone says I look like a blur that just quickly vanishes and appears in another spot at an amazing speed, almost as though I am a moving shadow.

Juro and his Summoning begun scanning the area for me. I quietly sat on the branch, over looking the search. My heart was pounding even harder than before. _"How am I going to get out of this one? I need to defeat him and that monster or he might find Karu and Otoko," _I thought. I looked around to see if there was a good place to quickly move to.

Right then, I heard a _SNAP! _I was all the sudden plummeting to the ground. The branch had broken. I couldn't believe this was happening.I couldn't move fast enough to catch myself. My body hit the ground with a loud _thud, _and I lay on the ground writhing in pain.

Juro laughed hysterically. I moaned and attempted to sit up. My arm was throbbing in pain from breaking part of my fall. I rubbed my head and started forward, trying to adjust my blurred vision. I saw a dark figure moving, but couldn't make out what it was. My vision finally adjusted and I saw it. The Hellhound summoning was running towards me from across the clear area we were in. I was in too much pain to move though.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. But, the noise of the beast running had stopped and was replaced by an odd cracking noise. When I opened them, there were several wooden pillars set up in front of me. At first, I was lost in what had happened, but then I heard someone call out my name.

"Hikaru! Get out of there!" I looked around to see who it was. Then it hit me. _Karu… _There she was, standing on a branch across the opening, hands locked in a snake handseal. She had created a wooden barrier.

The Hellhound at stopped moving, as did the actions of it's master. Juro looked shocked at all of this. Karu jumped down and landed in front of me.

"You tried to hurt Hikaru?" Karu asked with a cold and angered voice. Juro just smirked and responded with, "Yeah, what of it?" Karu's eyes narrowed. She clapped her hands together, "**Wood Release: Binding Wood!"** Several wooden pillars emerged from the ground below Juro's summoning. They twisted and bent around the beast, locking it's limbs and head in a seemingly inescapable grip.

Karu smiled at Juro, "THAT is what I think of it." Karu clenched her fists, and there was a loud creaking sound. The wood around the Hellhound was constricting. It's growling grew into a painful cry. It's eyes went wide and there _POOF! _The summoning vanished. Karu retracted the wood.

"Karu, where is Otoko?" I asked. "You know him, fell so deep into his rest he hasn't heard all the noise," Karu responded.

There was a _swoosh_ sound suddenly. Karu ducked as a shuriken flew right by her and hit the tree behind us. Juro had been aiming right for her head.

"How dare you…" I growled at him. "What you going to do about it?" He mocked. He started laughing. The laughter ceased within a second. He was on the ground, grabbing his face. Karu looked at me, and even she didn't notice that I had moved all the way over there and punch him right in the face.

"H-How do you move that fast!?" He panicked. I looked down at him and said,

""You will never catch up to me…"

"_You will never catch up to me…"_

I turned and walked back to Karu. "**Wood Release: Wood Imprisonment"** Karu performed a Snake Handseal and wood shot up from the ground, creating a box-like prison over Juro. He started backing against the walls of the prison. "Let me out!" he demanded. "We should head back to check on Otoko, see if he is alright," I suggested. Karu nodded and we turned and headed back.

My mind retraced the memory of when I first fought back against the bullies at the Training Area.

"_I am going to make sure no one catches up to me. I am going to make my village, my Sensei, and my comrades proud. I swear."_


End file.
